SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary goal of the NCTRI Outreach Core is to increase public understanding of and support for basic and clinical research in the reproductive sciences. This Core will continue to expand our reach into the adult population (while also providing enhanced opportunities for high school students) to promote better understanding of issues concerning reproductive health and infertility in these two groups. We will achieve this goal through the design and implementation of the following objectives: 1) continuation of our popular Beaverton-area Science Cafe series, marketed to adults and high school students, which features evening lectures given by reproductive scientists from ONPRC and OHSU on topics of basic science concepts and reproductive health issues; 2) expanding the Science Caf series into a strategic new geographical venue, in Salem, OR; 3) offering a free Summer Teacher Workshop to demonstrate the ?ART of Reproduction? curriculum and encourage high school teachers to incorporate reproductive biology into their classes; 4) continuing our Infertility Saturday Academy for high school students, consisting of six Saturdays of lecture and hands-on activities covering the topics of infertility and fertility control; 5) maintaining a strong on-line presence to provide curricular materials for educators, information for website visitors, and promote our programs to the general public; 6) developing a series of discrete science lessons for adults, consisting of 3- hour classes that will feature cutting-edge reproductive science topics taught by research scientists and supported by hands-on laboratory activities, and; 7) offering a series of Mother-Daughter Science Saturday events, similar in content to the Science Saturdays, but marketed exclusively to women and their daughters/mothers. The impact of our programs on attendees will be evaluated using pre- and post-tests. These data will be analyzed by a professional evaluator who will report to the NCTRI PD/PI (Dr. R. Stouffer), to assess the effectiveness of the NCTRI outreach programs.